


Slow and Easy

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Reader, Confessions, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Road Head, Unsafe Sex, mutural pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Just smut for the sake of it pretty much.





	Slow and Easy

“I am gonna get a drink,” you muttered as you got up.

“What?” Dean replied looking over at you and away from the girl he had been flirting with but you just waved your hand over your shoulder not bothering with a reply as you walked up to the bar. You had known the Winchester’s for a while now and every time you were near Kansas you usually stayed at the bunker with them. Watching Game of Thrones and discussing books with Sam or joking around with Dean, hanging out in the garage and going to bars with him. Hell you had even helped him pick up chicks every now and again but lately it had started to bother you when random girls threw themselves at him. Which no matter where you went, they always seemed to do.

Tonight it was bothering you even more than usual, so much you had gotten up and gone to the bar. Not because you were mad at him because how could he know? No you had gotten up because you weren’t sure you’d be able to hold back your tears if you kept watching them. You had gone to the bar with Dean in the first place to get out of your own head. You had just finished up a hunt on your own a few hours before you had reached the bunker that day and it had not ended well. A vampire had had turned a whole family and before you had been able to get to them the kids had fed and you had been forced to kill them. You had told Sam and Dean about it earlier and you had cried on Sam’s shoulder as they told you, you only did what you had too and you knew that but it still sucked.

Dean had noticed you were about to go stir crazy so he had practically dragged you out the door and to the bar with him. Hell he had barely letting you change your cloth before going and it had been fun at first. You were laughing and drinking having a good time. He had almost made you forget about the hunt but when you had come back from the bathroom that girl had been at your table. You had ignored her at first but when you felt the tears pressing against your eyes you had gotten up.

“Hey sexy! Can I get you a drink?” you turned your head just as the guy the voice belonged to leaned in resting his elbow on the bar next to you.

“No thank you,” you cut him off. He was decent looking (no Winchester though that was for sure), but you weren’t in the mood for some hook up tonight. You weren’t in the mood to be around anyone that didn’t understand the life. Anyone that would look at you and laugh. Calling you superstitious if you even attempted to explain to them what you did. Not that you had. Not for a long time anyway.

“Oh come on babe!” the man wrapped an arm around your waits pulling you into him. His sudden movement took you by surprise so you didn’t have any time to react before you heard the gruff voice behind you, “she said no man!”

The guy didn’t let go of you even as you tried to pull away. He only turned around facing Dean who was standing behind you. “Oh yeah and what’s it to you?”

“Let her go!” Dean’s voice was lower than usual as he stood tall and ominous staring down the stranger, “I am not going to ask you again!”

You managed to pry yourself out of the guys grip and take a step forward, “Dean don’t!” you tried but it was too late. The guy behind you grabbed your arm trying to pull you back into him and before you (or the guy you suspected) had any time to react Dean’s fist hit his face and the guy went tumbling to the ground and before he could get up Dean hit him again.

“Dean!!!” you voice was high pitched as you felt the anger flush through your body. The anger caused by not being able to save that family, the anger of not being gutsy enough to show Dean how you felt and the anger of not being able to or at least not being allowed to defend yourself from some jerk in a bar.

Dean stood back up turning around to face you. His green eyes were flickering in the light and he had a surprised look on his face as he saw the anger written across your face. You couldn’t deal with this. With him. Not right now so you stormed out of the bar and into the chilly night air. 

********

“Y/N! Wait up,” Dean called out after her as he ran down the alley trying to catch up to her. He froze a feet fed away from her when she twirled around. Tears were streaming down her face and she still looked at him with as much anger in her eyes as she had in the bar if not more.

“What Dean? What do you want? A thank you for playing my knight in shining armor? You are not gonna get it! I can take care of myself!” she spat at him.

Dean was not sure how to react. He had never once seen her like this before. She had a temper. He knew that! He had experienced that first hand a lot of times but usually all his mistakes were forgiven as soon as her first landed his arm. This. This was different. And he had been the one to cause her to feel like this. He hated it. He wanted to make it better but he had no idea where to start or even what to make better. All he knew was Y/N was the last person in the world he wanted to hurt. He loved spending time with her even though it hurt a little every time she left the room. Or the bunker. She didn’t know how he felt and he didn’t want her too. He was too fond of her to mess this up and it didn’t matter anyway. She didn’t feel the same about him. Hell she had practically dragged chicks over to his and Sam’s table millions of times before telling Dean he could thank her later. And millions of times he had wanted to get out of the seat following her. Preventing her from hitting some random guy at the bar and telling her he didn’t want to thank her. That he didn’t want a hook up with some random chick, not when she was right there. Not if he could have her. But he couldn’t he knew that so he played along with her games.

“I am sorry I thought…” Dean tried as he took a step forward reaching out to her but that only appeared to anger her even further.

“No you didn’t think!” She kept yelling at him as she rushed forward slapping his chest hard enough for him to take a step backwards and almost hit the wall, “you never do!!”

Dean felt pain starting to give away to his own temper, “I didn’t think?! Oh I am so sorry! I should have just stayed in my seat letting that guy grope you!”

“Why?” tears where streaming down her face but she didn’t back down, “why do you care?!”

“Because I like you okay!” the words flew out of his mouth before he had time to think and the shocked look on her face made him regret it immediately, “what?” her voice was quieter as she just stood there staring at him in disbelief.

“I just don’t wanna see you get hurt okay!” Dean mumbled as he turned around starting to walk towards the impala but he didn’t get far before he felt her hand on his arm holding him back and within seconds she was in front of him again. “No Dean! What did you say?!” she clearly wasn’t going to let this go. Thoughts was rushing through his head as he tried to find a way out of the situation but all he could think about was how beautiful she looked as the light from the street hit her hair. How the dress she wore fell perfectly on her body. How he wanted to grab her and pull her close to him. How he wanted to kiss her and never stop. But he couldn’t. She didn’t feel the same way he knew that and acting on his feelings right now would make him no better than the sleesbag he had decked a few minutes ago. So he just looked down onto his feet. Hoping with all he had that he hadn’t ruined what they had, that Y/N would just let it go, but she didn’t.

“Dean look at me!” her voice was softer this time but still demanding. His eye slowly traveled back up to hers, “I like you okay?”

********

Dean stood in front of you shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes were flickering nervously as he tried to look at anything but you. Your heart was beating faster and faster. So fast you feared it might actually jump out of your chest. He couldn’t mean that the way you thought he did. Could he?

“But what about that girl in there? All those girls?” your tone wasn’t accusing just confused just like you and Dean finally looked at you. He looked almost shy as he ran his hand up and around his neck “they help me forget. I am sorry Y/N could we just forget about this please.” Dean tried to start walking again but you blocked his way. Feeling a determination you hadn’t felt in a long time, “no!” You stared him down and a frustrated look slide across his face and he made a gesture with his arms as if he was giving up, “why the hell not?!”

Suddenly it was you turn to feel shy. This was stupid. Even though he did feel the same there were no way you could have a relationship. You were hunters. Bad luck and trouble followed you around. Especially the Winchesters. You were about ready to give in. To tell him yes you could forget the whole thing when you felt him take a step closer to you. He must have picked up on your worry or your insecurity. He always did. You felt his fingers under your chin tilting your head up, forcing you to look at him, “Y/N why not?” he repeated, but this time there was no frustration in his voice. It was soft and filled with hope. You struggled with yourself for a few seconds but then you gave in, “I like you too Dean,” you admitted and then his lips was on yours. His hand on your lower back and the other in your hair as he pulled you closely against him. You quickly wrapped your arms around his waist as you opened your mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. 

He kissed you with so much passion that you were gasping for air when you finally managed to break free from his lips. “Take me home?” you asked as you looked up at him still safely tugged in his arms. Dean looked surprised at first but then he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive gesture making you laugh as you nodded. You were still giggling as Dean grabbed your hand rushing both of you toward the impala.

********

You watched Dean as you sat next to him in the front seat of the Impala. He looked strong and confident. He always did when he was behind the wheel of his car. You had seen that in him before but tonight was the first night you allowed yourself to really look at him. His eyes were focused on the road and his strong jawline slightly clenched as he maneuvered around the night traffic and out of town. His one hand rested calmly on the steering wheel the other on the stick as he shifted gears picking up speed. His chest rose up and down a little faster now and you smiled as your eyes traveled further north to the visible bulge that had now formed between his legs stretching his jeans.

Dean must have felt your eyes on him caused he turned his head smiling at you and sending you a teasing wink as he reached for you resting his hand on your knee, “see anything you like?”

You bid your lower lip and smiled as he turned his eyes back to the road ahead of you. You quickly looked out of the window. You were almost at the edge of town so you made a quick decision as you kicked of your heels and put your bare feet up on the seat scooting closer to him.

“Yes I do,” you whispered into his ear as you started kissing and licking his neck while you slowly ran your hand up his thigh making him groan.

“Y/N what are you doing,” Dean’s voice was strained as he fought to keep control of himself as well as the car.

You gently bit his earlobe as your hand found the zipper on his pants and as you undid it you teasingly whispered into his ear, “you once told me you are the best driver I would ever meet. Prove it!” As you spoke you gently ran your hand into his pants helping his length to spring free.

“Jeez,” you felt Dean tense up as looked down long enough for you to smile up at him suggestively biting your lip before you lowered your head down into his lap.

You felt his breathing get heavier as you started running your tongue up his cock and you twirled your tongue over the tip making him groan, “Sweetheart are you trying to get me to crash the car?”

You giggled trusting him and his driving completely, “Just focus on the road Dean!”

“Well you’re not making it easy when you…. Dammit!” you hurt Dean growl an the car yaw as you took him into your mouth as far as you could and held him there for a few seconds giving him time to relax enough to focus on his driving. Then you slowly started bobbing your head up and down this time feeling Dean’s thigh tighten as he pressed down on the speeder making the Impala shoot through the night like a bullet from a gun. You took him into your mouth sucking him down to the hilt as you started humming making Dean’s entire body shiver and the taste of his precum filled your mouth before you felt him slamming down the breaks and pulling the car over at the side of the road. You felt his hand in your hair tugging it making you pull up. “Had enough?” you smiled teasingly as you looked up into his green eyes. They were darker than you had ever seen them and his pupils were lust blown.

“No sweetheart just the opposite,” Dean sent you a wicked smirk as he pushed you all the way back so your back rested against the door. You watched him as he ran his hands up your thighs. And fuck he felt good. His calloused hands were rough and hard but his touch was sweet and tender. He pushed your dressed up with the back off his hands as he pulled down your panties.

You breathe got heavier as Dean leaned forward running one hand around your back holding you in place. The he started to bid and suck your neck. Running his tongue over the marks he left in his wake while his free hand went up between your legs. Rubbing your clit making you moaned loudly as you ran your hands up under his shirt digging your fingers into his skin. Dean growled at the sensation and pushed one then two then three fingers inside of you and he started to pump while his thumb played with your clit and his lips found yours muffling your screams as you came on his hand.

********

Dean kept kissing her. Nibbling her jaw, running his tongue and teeth over her neck as he held her. Helping her calm her breathing as she came down from her high. He felt her hands run up and down his back under his shirt and he closed his eyes enjoying her simple touch. He couldn’t believe he was here with her. He couldn’t believe his luck. He knew it would change. He knew trouble would come his way but for now he didn’t care. All he wanted was to feel her touch him because she wanted too. To make her feel as good as she made him feel. To make love to her slow and easy right here in the front seat of his car. So he sat back up freeing himself from his flannel and pulling his t-shirt over his head. He smiled as he watched how her eyes roamed over his body. Desiring him as much as he did her. “Take off your dress” Dean asked and smiled as he saw her widen her eyes, “out here?” she looked around suddenly seeming shy.

Dean laughed as he pulled her closer squeezing her hip gently as he ran his other hand up her back brushing her hair to the side. “We are in the middle of nowhere,” he spoke softly against her ear and he felt her hands run up his stomach and over his chest as he slowly undid the zipper on the back of her dress giving her time to stop him if she wanted to. As he finished pulling it down she gently pushed him back a little staring into his eyes as she pulled it over her head leaving her naked in front of him. Dean sucked in a breath as he watched her in the cold moonlight. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and just the sight of her almost drove him crazy.

She smiled at him biting her lip and he reached out to her. He wanted her close. To feel her skin against his. As he kissed her she started tugging at his jeans and boxers trying to free him of them making them both laugh. When she gave up Dean leaned back in his seat lifting up his bottom and tugging them down around his ankles and as soon as he leaned back up he felt her hands on his shoulders. Pushing him back into the seat. She smiled at him as she straddled him and slowly lowered herself down onto his cock making both of them moan as they connected. She sat still for a few seconds kissing him tenderly and passionately as she pressed her entire body against his. Dean groaned into her mouth as he felt her breasts pressed against his chest and he ran his hands up her thighs gently squeezing her as she slowly started to move. Grinding herself against him and he watched her as she threw back her head moaning. He loved every sound that she made. The pleasure on her face caused by his hands and his dick buried inside of her as she rode him. He ran his hands up her stomach around her waist and up her back pulling her back against him. Her smile made his heart beat even faster than it already did from the pleasure her movements made rippled through his body. He was close and so was she. He wrapped his arms around her and started thrusting his hips into her making her scream with pleasure as she dug her fingers into his shoulders and into his hair. He felt her clench around him as she came crying out his name and he emptied himself into her with a loud growl before tilting his head forward resting his forehead against her neck. Spend and out of breath.

********

You laughed as you gently ran your hand through his hair and caressed his shoulders as he held you close. You let him hold you like that for a while until his breath started to normalize and you leaned back a little looking into his green eyes. They were bright again. Shinning at you as he smiled, “what?”

“Nothing,” you bid your lip and caressed his face before cupping it in your hands.

“Don’t lie!” Dean’s tone was soft as he spoke and he gently squeezed you thighs as he looked up at you.

“It’s just… I’ve never seen you like this,” you kept looking into his eyes and you smiled as you saw the confusion there, “unburdened I guess.”

“Well I am with you aren’t I,” Dean winked making you laugh as a warm feeling rushed through you. You were happy. He made you happy. So you leaned down and kissed him. Slow and easy.


End file.
